grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Ahead of Our Own Tone
Ahead Of Our Own Tone is the twenty-fourth episode of Season One of Grojband, and twenty-fourth overall. Synopsis Corey Riffin and the band (except Kin) go one year into the future to see what music is like, but when his older mean sister, Trina Riffin breaks the time machine and when she is the leader of the citizens of Peaceville who have become robot zombies by using Blab Tab In-Brain Implant, it's up to Grojband to save the day and get everyone back to normal. Plot Corey and the band are in the garage when Kin mentions a band called "D-Keizer Zap" that made their music sound futuristic and ahead of their time and Corey thinks it would be a good idea to make a song that sounds futuristic like them. Corey, Kon, and Laney go into the future using Kin's Time Machine to see what music is like so they will have a futuristic song ahead of their own time. Meanwhile, Trina and Mina are waiting in line to get a new phone called the Blab Tap that connects to your mind. Trina goes back to the house leaving Mina to hold her place in line. When Trina comes back to the house, she sees the time machine that Corey and his bandmates are using and she destroys it so that they won't be able to come back. Grojband (minus Kin) arrive in the future, with the time machine materializing in a public fountain. Corey immediately goes outside eager to learn the music of the future, followed by a less enthusiastic Laney and Kon. He sees a group of Peaceville citizens, all fitted with the Blab Tap, and walking towards him in a zombie-like manner, with their eyes now having a digital green coloration. However, Corey doesn't seem to notice this and greets the people of the future. One of the citizens reaches up to Corey's head and attempts to put a Blab Tap on his head, however, Laney pulls him out of the way at the last second. Grojband flees from the citizens and escapes down a sewer, where they stumble upon Future Kin's lair. Kin now having grown a thick beard, explains that they are a minute late. Corey (still excited) asks Kin to show them the music of the future so that they can return, however, Kin melancholically states there was no future, and he and the remaining survivors of the Blab Tap (only Nick Mallory) have been forced to hide out from the mind-controlled citizens. He explains a year ago: when Trina returns to the line, after two days where a very exhausted and overworked Mina waited for her. She happens to get there just in time for her to become the first to try on the new Blab Tap In-Brain Implant. The Blab Tap takes over her mind and causes her to turn evil (even more than usual). Other citizens were then fitted with the Blab Tap, and their minds became linked via a hive-mind, with Trina (as the one fitted with the original Blab Tap) commandeering all of the drones. Trina has been spending the entire time searching for Nick Mallory, wishing to link minds with her love, but has been unable to find him due to him going into hiding with Kin. Corey devises a plan to get lyrics out of Trina so that they can break Trina's control over the citizens. Trina is in her evil lair which she built in the garage. She demands that her drones look for Nick Mallory and she sends them all out to search for them. Corey gives each member of Grojband a Nick Mallory hair-style wig, and has each of them go to a different part of town, and saying "I'm Nick Mallory" to attract the attention of the citizens. A bunch of citizens all start contacting Trina, telling them that they found Nick Mallory. Trina gets angry because her drones are failing at their jobs. Corey gets into the garage and Trina gets angry at him. The other members of Grojband appear in her lair and they bring her Nick Mallory. Trina is overjoyed to see Nick Mallory and Corey gives Nick a Blab Tap and he gets connected to the internet with her. This makes Trina become so overjoyed, that she goes into Future Diary Mode. Then, Corey gets her diary and he and his band put her diary entry into lyrics for the song You're Going Down. Trina cancels this out with a notice cancellation option in her Blab Tap. Corey attempts to upload the song into the internet but then Laney stops him and tells him that he'll risk becoming networked to save the world from Trina. However, Mina takes the Blab Tap and networks herself which causes the Blab Tap networking system to break down. Trina loses her control over the rest of Peaceville and the other people become self-aware again. Corey, Kin, Kon, and Laney are walking down the street and they have no way of getting back to their own time so they are all stuck one year in the future. They don't bother to try and get home because nothing has changed. Kin denies this and he tells her that some things have been changed for the better and he takes out a glass of lemonade and starts drinking it. Kon takes out a glass of lemonade and starts drinking it too and they both wink at each other. Corey tells his moral for the day and closes the garage door, ending the episode. Characters Major Roles *Kin Kujira *Trina Riffin *Mina Beff *Corey Riffin *Laney Penn *Kon Kujira *Nick Mallory Minor Roles *Allie (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Party Danimal (Non-Speaking Cameo) *School Bus Rhonda (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Monster Chuck (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Ice Cream Tom (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Dave (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Daver (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Cliff (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Chipper (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Claire Root (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Cameron Buttons (Non-Speaking Cameo) Songs *You're Going Down Trivia *The name of this episode is a pun on "Ahead of our own Time" *One year passes over the course of this episode. **This is the first episode to carry on into the next year, with the other one being in Curse of the Metrognome. *This is the first time Allie has appeared without Kate. **Similarly in The Pirate Lounge for Me, Kate appears without Allie. *In this episode, Corey, Kon, and Laney all went one year into the future without Kin making Kin 14 years old while his twin brother is 13, making him the only character to age canonically. *When Nick gets assimilated into Trina's hive mind, he says "Nick Mallory feels 1011000101". Translated it means "Nick Mallory feels blue (sad)" Cultural References *D-Keizer Zap is a parody on Das Techno Feur. *When Kin explains to Corey why he shouldn't use the time machine, the cover of "Abbey Road" can be seen behind him on the wall. None of The Beatles are present in the picture, however. *When Trina smashes the time machine, the letters "G/B" (which likely stands for Grojband) can be seen spray-painted behind her in gothic-like text with the slash as a lightning bolt. This is a homage to the AC/DC logo. *Trina (who has become a cyborg after putting an implant in her brain) and her drones are a direct reference to the Borg, a villainous army of alien cyborgs that make up "The Collective" from the 1987 TV series Star Trek: The Next Generation. *In one scene, showing Trina possessing people's minds with the Blap Taps, there were headshots of the citizens of Peaceville in a 3x3 grid in a black background. This is similar to the iconic title screen for The Brady Bunch. *While singing You're Going Down Corey makes a reference to a blitzkrieg, which is a well-known German World War II military strategy. Episode Connections *The way Kin and Kon were dancing to the D-Keiser Zap music was the same way they were entering "annoying mode" in "Smash Up Terby". *Kin's Time Machine would be mentioned again in the episode 'Pop Goes the Bubble'. *The blueprint behind the desk Kin sat in was the same one Trina used to plan her perfect Peaceville in the episode "Line of Credit". **Because of this being the same blueprint as the one from before, things that Trina fantasised about such as the roman coliseum and the super mall was also seen on there, which could have been a mistake, but it could also possibly imply that this became a reality. It's likely that these things were built in this timeline because back in Line of Credit, this was Trina's blueprints of her own perfect version of Peaceville where she would rule over everyone and in this episode, she actually did rule over everyone. So that would mean that she brought her blueprints back from the cancellation and controlled the slaves to actually make it a reality so Kin used the blueprints for it, knowing that it would serve as a map of what became of Peaceville just perfectly. **However, in future episodes, there have been multiple scenes that showed a shot of the entire city of Peaceville and none of Trina's monuments were seen. This could mean that after Trina lost her reign over Peaceville, Mayor Mellow ordered to have the monuments destroyed, given that Trina was the only one who wanted them, so it would make sense that they weren't there in any future episodes. Errors *In the shot where Trina was laughing during the reckoning, her army was seen and when it was, two donkeys were visible. *Kin grew a beard in the future and it became a part of his appearance. When Kin came out of the mailbox, dressed as Nick Mallory, he was seen without his beard. However, in the next scene, he was seen with it again. *This episode took place in a universe where lemonade never existed until the end of the episode but in the episode "Smash Up Terby," Kin said, "Great now I want lyrics and lemonade." **However, this could have been because Smash Up Terby's events occurred before the flashback where they went back into time. *When Laney asked Corey if he'd invent his own new kind of music, her arm was missing. *In the very long line of people waiting to buy the Blap Tap, Ice Cream Tom appeared twice. *This episode denies the deaths of School Bus Rhonda, Monster Chuck, and Ice Cream Tom in the episode "Indie Road Rager", as they were seen waiting in line for the Blab Tap. *When Trina went into diary mode, while in her cyborg form called Sparklebrain, the pink streak in her hair was missing. *When Corey asked Kin how to get back to the present again, during the transiting between facial expressions, just before he said the word "huge", a frame showed Corey with two mouths, overlapping each other. One frowning from his previous facial expression, and the other smiling, from the facial expression he was entering. *In the flashback to Mina waiting in line, the line was seen moving, as though people were going into the store and purchasing Blab Taps. However, when Trina and Mina got to the front, the salesman came out and said, "Who wants to be the first guinea pig, I mean uh, lucky customer to try the new Blab Tap in-brain implant?" This implies that no one else had bought one yet which is supported by having all subsequent people who tried it on, get possessed by the first person to use it, Trina, so this contradicts with the line moving earlier. *After Trina had talked the Blab Tap salesman, she quickly put on the Blab Tap, while he was on the ground, and a frame showed the entire scene around her and the salesman was nowhere to be found. In the next frame, he was seen getting up off the ground again. *In the future episode Curse of the Metrognome, which took place a year later, Trina had a flashback to the New Years celebration of the previous year which would have had to have been while she was still Sparklebrain, dominating the world and while Nick was in hiding, far under her radar. However, in the flashback, her life was normal. She was not in the form of Soarklebrain, the audience was free and not mind-controlled, and Nick was also with her. **However, the New Year celebration in this episode was actually a false one that happened later on the year that Mayor Mellow was forcing everyone to celebrate, so this may have been a flashback to the actual New Year celebration of that year. Gallery See also Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Focusing on Kin Category:Episodes Focusing on Trina Category:Episodes Focusing on Mina Category:Notable Episodes